Optimus Prime
'Optimus Prime''' (formerly called Orion Pax) is the noble leader of the Autobots. He believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings - even humans - and he will stop at nothing in his fight against those who oppose this idea with war and tyranny, incluiding Megatron and the Decepticons. Biography The Golden Age Orion Pax was the leader of the Cybertronian Science Divison in Cybertron under the rule of Sentinel Prime and aside of the supreme military leader, Megatron. Whereas Orion was in charge of all scientific, historical, mechanical, and archeological endeavors; Megatron was in control of the Cybertron Defense Force, responsible for policing in and out of Cybertron, as Megatron himself said, "securing security". One day, in an archeological site in the Sea of Rust, Orion reported to Megatron and Sentinel that his scooping team has found a mythological artifact from the planet's past, known as the AllSpark. The legends foretold the cube, burried in the depths of the planet by the Original Thirteen Themselves, was responsible to give life to the Transformers. The Quintessons would have helded the artifact in order to orchestrate the creation and evolution of the race, to what it has become nowadays. Acknowledged of it, Megatron mentioned that, if the legends were true, he should take possession if the cube in order to create an army of security drones specialized in protecting the planet so that no more lifes should be put in danger to do so. At the same time, Orion thought instead that the artifact should be used to manage great technological advancement in all of Cybertron. The skirmish between the two brothers for possession of the cube led Sentinel Prime to understand that the cube possessed some kind of aura into it that draws others to will his own possession. In that thought, he ordered both to release the cube and severed it for himself, guarded deep within his vault in Iacon, so that none could possess it until further studies were made. Such order led Megatron to understand that Sentinel somehow favored Orion's ideas over his own. To increase Megatron's greed and frustration, sneaking behind Orion and Sentinel, he heard a conversation in which Sentinel told Optimus that the symbols in his body were proofs that he was part of the lineage of the Primes, that is, his authority could be one day higher than even Megatron's and Sentinel's. Even though Orion denied it could be possible, Megatron left with this thought aching his processors. Megatron's Decepticon War for Cybertron Exodus From Cybertron Arrival on Earth With the Ark orbiting the planet, Optimus was ejected by one of its pods, along with Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet, into the surfice so he could reassemble with Bumblebee and Sam Whitwicky. On the arrival, the four scanned Earth vehicles to mantain disguise, preventing the locals from spotting them and calling local authorities, complicating their mission. As they rendezvoused with Bumblebee, Sam, and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes, Optimus quickly explained them a resumed history of what happened between Autobots and Decepticons back on Cybertron, incluiding Megatron's earlier arrival in the Artic in the quest for the AllSpark, and how he imprinted all of this information in Archibald Whitwicky's glasses - which were now in possession of his tetra-grandson, Sam himself. After that, the Autobots, Sam, and Mikaela headed to the Whitwickys' Residence in order to find the classes. When Sam finally found them, however, the secret organization known as Sector-7, more specifically a group led by Agent Seymour Simmons, who aprehended Mikaela, Sam, and his father and mother. Optimus and the Autobots headed to pursue the convoy to secure Sam and the glasses, which resulted in Simmons being ambushed and surprised by the Autobots' appearance. It pretty much confirmed the Sector-7's suspicions of a possible alien invasion, and Simmons's partner, Agent Banacheck, was able to call reinforcements. Now militarilly armed and in a larger group, Sector-7 cornered the Autobots and was not able to capture Sam, but managed to shackle Bumblebee, who was then taken to the Hover Dam Base. Sam and Mikaela arrived in the Hover Dam, hinted by Optimus, who was able to translate the glasses' information into the location of the AllSpark and Megatron, which was fairly inside the Hover Dam. He was convoyed by the military John Lennox, defense secretary John Keller, and others. There, Sam was able to dialogue with Simmons to negotiate Bee's freedom and the possession of the cube in exchange of more information about Megatron, who was frozen in the facility and codenamed "NBA-1" (First Non-Biological Alien). Although they succeeded, the Decepticons pursued them and quickly arrived to free their leader. Lennox recommended them to be convoyed by the Autobots back to Tranquility, to the final battle. Battle in Tranquility Optimus joined Sam, Mikaela, Sector-7, the military, and the other Autobots in the road to Tranquility, so that they could together defeat Megatron and the Decepticons. The Autobots fought tirelessly against Starscream, Brawl, Blackout, and Megatron; and Sam was convoyed through the rooftops by the military. When Megatron found him and pursued him until a dead-end, he offered Sam a chance to live: give him the AllSpark, or be thrown off the roof. Courageously, Sam denied and fell off the roof. Fortunately, Optimus was able to grab him before he touched the ground, and transformed to transport Sam out of the city. However, Sam told Optimus that he prefered to fight aside of him. In return, Optimus said that if he fails to stop Megatron, Sam should put the cube in his Spark chamber, ultimately killing him but destroying the AllSpark as well. Optimus finally reached Megatron and challenged him to the final showdown. Megatron violently engaged him and smashed him in the ground. As the fight continued, the Autobots joined Prime to assist him in defeating the Decepticon leader and the military also bombarded him, rendering him weak at the point of falling to the ground, unable to walk, Optimus in a similar state. As he crawled to take the AllSpark from Sam, Optimus commanded him to put the cube in Prime's chest, but Sam rather risked his life to put the artifact in Megatron's Spark himself. Megatron was finally laying dead in the ground - much to Optimus's dismay, for he thought one day the could be brothers again. Pursuit in Shangai Battle at the Forest Battle in Cairo Devastator's Downfall Battle in Chernobyl Sentinel Prime's Ressurection Battle in Detroit Hiding From Cemetery Wind Pursuit in Texas Attacking K.S.I Captured by Lockdown Battle in Hong Kong Death Attributes Personality Physical Description Abillities Weaknesses Equipment Trivia Gallery External Links Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Trucks Category:Blue Optics Category:Cybertronians Category:Matrix-Bearers